My abnormal lovers
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Lagi-lagi Hinata meminta hal absurd pada Naruto. Sebagai butler-nya Naruto terpaksa menurut, tidak hanya butler tapi juga kekasihnya. Warning: Naruhina Cerita ini saya repost kembali karena ada kesalapahaman kemarin, buat para guess yang bilang saya copas silakan baca keterangan diawal post ini desu


Huh ini re-post atas ketidaknyaman cerita kemarin yang terselip nama Asuna dan Kirito, maaf saja tapi saya bukan author tukang copas, saya repost kembali fic ini krna saya gak bisa bales review guess yang bilang saya copas, and btw saya berterimakasih buat yg kemarin udah review. Jika tak percaya silakan cari difandom SAO dengan foc berjudul "My abnormal girlfriend." Itu punya saya juga kali bro :D Cuma karena disana gak ada yg baca jadi kupindah fandom jadi Naruto.

Yosh happy reading~

Cast: Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga

Fandom: Naruto

Author: Levy Aomine Michaelis.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^

.

.

My Abnormal Girlfriend

Rambutnya yang panjang terurai, berwarna indigo dan memiliki mata hazel yang indah. Usianya 18 tahun dan ia memiliki wajah yang imut dan cantik. Hinata Hyuuga namanya.

Dia adalah majikan ku sekaligus pacarku, dia sangat baik padaku dan selalu memperhatikan keadaanku. Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang Butler yang paling muda dalam keluarga Hyuuga house. Usiaku lebih muda satu tahun dari Hinata jadi ia sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa semester dua di Universitas terkenal Kyoto.

Ya, aku adalah seorang Butler sementara Hinata adalah majikanku. Aku mulai bekerja padanya saat aku lulus SMA dan juga sebagai penerus dari orangtua ku yang telah diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga keluarga Hyuuga. Aku dan Hinata sudah berpacaran semejak SMA dan hingga kini hubungan kami masih terjaga.

"Naruto-kun, kau dimana?"

Kudengar Hinata memanggilku dari teras rumahnya, dapat kulihat dari kaca jika dia sedang merasa sangat bosan dengan liburannya sekarang.

"Aku disini Ojou-sama." Ujarku saat aku sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Moo.. Naruto-kun lama sekali. Carikan aku seekor ular dong."

"U-ular? Maksudnya bagaimana Ojou-sama?"

"Terserah saja, kalau bisa ular yang kecil saja Naruto-kun"

"Ya tapi untuk apa?"

"Sebagai butler Naruto kun seharusnya menurut saja dong" Hinata ngotot sama Naruto. Dengan berat hati Naruto pun mulai berkelana keluar dari perkarangan menuju kebun belakang, namun sebelum itu ia memperingatkan Hinata agar tak menganggu kucingnya.

"Iya aku tahu kucingmu itu nyawa mu kan." Sahut Hinata, merasa semua akan aman Naruto pun pergi kekebun.

Hinata kembali sendirian dengan kebosanan yang menyelimutinya, mendapat kuliah liburan tahun ini sangat membosankan baginya karena ia tak diijinkan kemanapun selama seminggu. Entah apa alasannya hingga orangtuanya melarang keras Hinata untuk pergi keluar rumah.

Nyaawwnn~ Kucing yang Naruto maksud keluar rumah sambil bermain bola benang dan melewati Hinata. Merasa punya ide menarik, Hinata segera menyergap kucing tak bersalah itu.

"Sambil menunggu Naruto kun, bagaimana kalau kau bermain denganku dulu Kyuubi chan." Hinata tersenyum misterius pada sang kucing yang sudah terlihat ketakutan pada Hinata. Kucing itu berusaha berontak dari pegangan Hinata, namun ia kalah cepat karena hinata dengan isengnya mengikat kedua kaki bagian kiri depan belakangnya menjadi satu dan membiarkan sebelah kanannya bebas. Hinata lalu meletakkan kucing itu diatas papan loncat kolam renang setinggi 2 meter.

"Ayo jalan Kyuubi-chan" Ujarnya dengan nada manja, kedua tangannya ia tepukkan untuk menyemangati si kucing, padahal si kucing itu sendiri mulai berjalan-jalan mundur karena ketakutan melihat kolam air dibawahnya.

Sementara Naruto sedang bergumul dengan seekor ular cobra kecil yang ia temukan ditaman milik Hyuuga house, kemungkinan ular itu adalah kiriman orang yang ingin mencelakai keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi selama ia masih hidup, Naruto akan selalu menjaga keluarga Hyuuga sebaik mungkin.

"Hah, apa lagi yang ingin dilakukan Hinata dengan ini." Naruto menatap ular tangkapannya lalu mengikat mulut sang ular non-berbisa tersebut dan memasukkannya kekantung. Ia kembali pulang kerumah dengan terburu-buru.

...

'Nyaawwnnn.. nyawwnn'

Neko kecil itu berusaha bergerak menjauh dari ujung papan, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menoleh ke hinata lalu mengeong seakan berbicara 'Minta ampun' pada nya, tapi Hinata malah balik menatapnya marah.

"Kyuubi chan kok jalannya mundur-mundur! Kan aku mau Kyuu chan jalan kedepan. Ah atau Kyuu chan mau dibantu dengan ini?" Ujar Hinata. Dengan cepat ia sudah melayang kan sebuah pisau kearah si kucing malang tersebut.

GRAP!

Byuuurrr!

Sebuah gumpalan hitam muncul didepan Hinataa dan cipratan darah mengenai baju putih yang dikenakannya, gumpalan itu pun segera masuk kedalam kolam dan mengenangi kolam tersebut dengan air merah, bersamaan itu juga si kucing hilang dari hadapan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang seperti itu, lihat kau terluka."Hinata langsung panik dan langsung menarik naruto keluar dari kolam, pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menghujam si kucing tadi kini tertancap dibahu Naruto.

Uhuk—uhuk—Naruto sedikit kesulitan bernafas karena menelan air, ia melirik Hinata tajam.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau lakukan pada kucing ini? Apa kau ingin membunuhku!" Sergah Naruto menggebu, kucing yang tadi diselamatkannya ia lepaskan dari pelukannya dan membiarkan si kucing pergi ketempat yang aman.

"Tidak kok Naruto-kun, tadi hinata Cuma mau main sama Kyuu-chan." Hinata membantah.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata seperti tidak bersalah. Hinata selalu seperti itu, dan seperti itu setiap kali berbuat kesalahan yang mungkin menurut sebagian orang Abnormal.

"Ini ularnya—"

"Wah akhirnya! " Dengan girang Hinata langsung mencomot ular itu dari tangan Naruto lalu mengeluarkannya. Ular itu langsung melilit tangan Hinata dan mencoba menyetuk nya dengan mulutnya yang terikat.

Naruto mencabut pisau yang menusuk bahunya, beruntung tusukan itu hanya menggores kulitnnya tak sampai tertanam didalam daging. Hanya saja air kolam membuat darahnya jadi menetes dimana-mana.

"Hinata, mau kau apakan ular itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, ia menutup lukannya dengan handuk.

"Aku bosan Naruto-kun, jadi aku ingin mengiris sesuatu. Seperti ini—" Hinata mulai memotong tipis ular kecil itu dari ekornya hingga kekepalanya seperti mengiris bawang, Naruto hanya meneguk ludah ngeri. Darah si ular yang kini jadi korban kemanisan Hinata tercecer dilantai. Hinata memotongnya dengan serius.

"L-lalu setelah ini Hinata ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Tidak yang sebenarnya aku lihat bukanlah senyum manis, tapi senyum polos Hinata setelah ia puas menghabisi korbannya. Darah yang merah dan kental adalah kesukaannya. Hinataku yang polos dan cantik, tapi sayang jiwanya menjadi hitam dan ia menjadi seorang Physico yang setiap harinya tak mampu menahan hasrat untuk melihat darah.

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga house. Semejak usia nya menginjak 15 tahun tingkahnya mulai aneh, ini disebabkan oleh sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpanya tahun , Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang mendapat efek dari kecelakaan itu, tapi aku juga. Aku yang dulunya hanya memiliki satu tubuh dan satu jiwa kini memiliki tubuh dan jiwa lain yang terjebak dalam seekor kucing.

Meski kami berdua abnormal, tapi kami tetap bisa mengontrol kendali pikiran kami, seperti Hinata yang seorang physicopat, ia tetap mampu mengendalikan kewarasannya jika dihadapanku dan oleh karena itu juga aku dipercaya untuk menjaga Hinata agar tak melukai siapapun, terutama Manusia.

OWARI

Review?


End file.
